1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive pattern formed body having a highly precise conductive pattern, to be used for formation of for example an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter it is also referred to as “EL”) element and a wiring substrate, a conductivity variable laminated body which is capable of easily forming the conductive pattern formed body or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photolithography method, a mask deposition method or the like has been generally used for formation of a conductive pattern of a conductive pattern formed body used for a wiring substrate or the like. However, according to the above-mentioned photolithography method, various processes such as; a process of forming a metal layer on a substrate, a process of forming a photoresist layer on a metal layer, a process of exposing the photoresist layer, a process of developing the photoresist layer and a process of etching the metal layer, are needed. Therefore, a problem is involved in that the production method is complicated. Moreover, since the above-mentioned metal layer is formed by in general a CVD, sputtering or the like so as to require vacuum based equipment and equipment capable of carrying out the high temperature treatment, and thus a problem is involved in that the burden of the equipment cost, the running cost or the like is extremely heavy. Furthermore, another problem is also involved in terms of the environment in that the waste liquid generated in a large quantity at the time of the development is hazardous so as to require the process before discharging the same to the outside or the like.
Moreover, according to the above-mentioned mask deposition method, since the electrode material or the like needs to be deposited, a problem is involved in that vacuum based equipment or the like is needed so that the burden of the equipment cost, the running cost or the like is heavy while also, the productivity is low.
Then, a conductive pattern formed body with a conductive pattern formed efficiently and highly precisely in a simple process, a conductivity variable laminated body used for formation of the conductive pattern, and the like are desired.